


Face Down

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Face down ass up that's the way we tie our shoes, Happy Birthday Bonnie!, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: You have a surprise for Hanamaru on your birthday. It should be the other way around, but you're not that kind of person.





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZippyZapmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BONNIE!!!! 
> 
> Sorry if this is a little late lol
> 
> But yeah, this was actually really fun to write, if not tricky to do well. I actually might do more strap-on stuff in the future lol 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!

You looked down into the bag, biting your bottom lip as you did. Feelings of uncertainty and nervousness were bubbling up in your chest, and you were starting to feel like this was a bad purchase. It was your birthday, you were allowed to splurge a little, but what if you’d gone a bit too far? Would she agree to this? It was pretty… saucy. Still, it was your birthday, and she was your girlfriend. Maybe this wouldn’t end up as a disaster like the time you tried eating ass. You really wished you could forget that night… 

 

A sudden knock on the bathroom door broke your train of thought, and you closed the bag even though there was no way she could see it. “Are you ok in there, zura?” Hanamaru asked, a hint of concern in that sweet, sweet voice of her’s. God you could listen to her talk about anything and it would just be music to your ears. Unless it was a reading of Mein Kampf. The thought of her reading something like that made you a little queasy. 

 

“I’m alright, just freshening up, Maru-chan!” You replied, doing your best not to make any noise for fear of tipping Hanamaru off to your true intentions. 

 

There was a short pause from Maru, and the silence felt like it lasted an eternity to your wracked nerves. “Alrighty, just checking, zura!” Hanamaru sounded as happy go lucky as ever, which brought some relief, “Just don’t keep me waiting too long~” You could hear the sound of footsteps trailing off as she walked away from the door, calming you down even more. Well, you were still on edge, but at least you didn’t feel like you were going to pass out from stress. At this point you figured that your anxiety was pointless. Maru wasn’t going to be disgusted with you for wanting this, it wasn’t like you were asking her to fist your ass. Everything was going to be fine! You weren’t going to leave the bathroom yet, however. You figured that you might as well brush your teeth while you’re here, your breath was a little rank. 

 

* * *

 

You walked into the bedroom, holding the bag behind your back. Thankfully Maru didn’t notice it, since her nose was buried in a book. Taking your sweet time might’ve been a bad thing, it looked like she was kind of bored. Although she was still naked, so it wasn’t like she had given up on any plans of giving you a very yummy birthday present. You placed the bag on the floor and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Maru so you could pull the book out of her face. With her face clear, you leaned in and kissed her on the nose, which made her giggle. God she was so fucking cute… 

 

“You sure took your time, zura,” Maru cooed, reciprocating the kiss by giving you a peck on the cheek, “I was starting to think that maybe you’d gotten sick from your birthday dinner.” You didn’t want to admit that you had a funny feeling in your stomach, but that was more butterflies than food poisoning. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure I was clean for you, Maru-chan,” You straddled her waist as you pressed your forehead against hers, “I didn’t want you to have to deal with bad breath or body odor.” Maru smiled and pulled you in for a kiss, her tongue slipping into your mouth and twisting around with your own. You moaned into it and pushed forward into her face, your bodies lightly grinding against each other while your right hand traveled down her side. You could never get enough of touching Hanamaru, she was so warm and squishy and soft, like a stuffed animal that you could have sex with, but also provided you with lots of love, care, and sweet encouragement when you needed it. 

 

Maru broke the kiss and gave you a sly look. “Mmm, minty fresh, zura,” She licked her top lip as she maintained eye contact with you, “I guess it was worth the wait.” You would have replied, but whatever words you were going to say died in your throat as Maru flipped you over onto the bed, laying on top of you now. “Are you ready for your present, zura?” 

 

A wave of heat suddenly washed over your cheeks (and your loins), but your excitement was overshadowed by that nervous feeling again. You frowned and looked away from Hanamaru, letting out a sigh as you did. This quickly snapped her out of the seductive act. “Is… is everything alright, zura?” The worry in her voice made your stomach tie itself in a knot. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just…” You pursed your lips and looked up at her, “There’s something I wanna try. It’s a bit weird, but… I’ve been wanting to do it for a while.” Maru’s concern quickly turned to relief, and she chuckled and gave you another smile. That already made you feel somewhat at ease as well. 

 

“That’s all?” She climbed off of you so that you could sit up, already returning to that peppy, warm demeanor she always had, “I thought I was hurting you or something, you were starting to make me feel like I was putting on weight, zura.” Your brow furrowed at the very mention of that. Hanamaru’s (and also your own) weight was something that was a sore subject, and you hated seeing her talk herself down about it. Still, it was just a passing joke, so you couldn’t get too mad at it. Besides, you had bigger fish to fry. 

 

“It’s not that, I… y’know what, I’ll just show you.” You crawled to the other side of the bed and picked up the bag, turning around and holding it out for Hanamaru. She looked at the bag, then back at you, then back at the bag, and then at you again, and chuckled. 

 

“I thought it was your birthday, zura,” She raised an eyebrow at you, “Why are you giving me presents?” You didn’t say a word and just thrusted the bag out more, obviously wanting her to take it. Hanamaru took the hint and she took the bag from your hand, which you retracted and balled up in your lap. 

 

Watching Hanamaru open it up was tense enough, but the look on her face when she opened it up was a bit better than you expected. She looked confused, but there wasn’t a hint of disgust present, so that toned your anxiety down a bit. She reached into the bag and pulled it out, her expression staying the same as she examined the contents. The thing you were so very scared of her finding weird was a simple sex toy. A thick, black dildo with a harness and a little black box thing that was hanging on the hip., nothing special. Maru looked it over, flipping it around in her hands. She didn’t look like she was turned off by it, but she didn’t look excited either. 

 

“W-Well?” Your voice was shaky and your hands were quivering as well, “What do you think?” 

 

Maru continued to examine it, her lips stretching and eyebrows raising as she did. “It’s… It’s something…” She mumbled, turning it around again before placing it on her lap, “I… Ok, what is this? I have no idea what it is, zura.” You were a bit bewildered at first, but then you remembered that Hanamaru was a bit inept when it came to technology. That’s not to say she was stupid, she was plenty smart. But you couldn’t deny that her not knowing what things were was cute, if not a tad bit frustrating at the moment. 

 

“It’s a strap-on,” You said, voice still a tad bit shaken, “You wear it so that you can fuck your partner. It’s like having a dick, but not.” You looked up at Maru, expecting her to be shocked, but instead she was just nodding her head, sort of deep in thought about the whole thing. Well damn, now you were just starting to feel silly for worrying. 

 

“So… do you want me to wear this?” She asked, pointing down to the strap. 

 

You shook your head no. “No, I want to.” 

 

“Oh…” Maru trailed off, scratching the back of her head. Things had suddenly gotten awkward. “I mean… I’m ok with that, zura.” Nevermind, things were dandy. 

 

“Really?” You asked. It wasn’t the enthusiastic yes you were hoping for, but you were at least happy to hear that it wasn’t a no. You then noticed that she was blushing. Like, really blushing. The flustered kind of blushing that she usually had on when she was shamefully aroused. You didn’t wanna look between her legs, but you guessed that she was probably starting to get a little bit fucking soaked. 

 

“Yeah, I mean… as long as you don’t put it in my butt, I’ll be fine, zura,” Maru handed you the strap and looked away sheepishly. 

 

“You don’t sound so sure,” You replied. Maru had a tendency to put your wishes and needs before your own, and this had become a major peeve for you. “If you don’t wanna do it, I’m fine with just doing something else.” 

 

“No no no, it’s not that! I just…” Maru sprang up, not wanting to spoil the mood by having you get all worried, “I’m surprised, zura. I was expecting to be the one surprising you on your birthday, not the other way around, zura. That and… I think it’s pretty hot that you wanna plow me.” 

 

“For real?” 

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you, you know that, zura!” Maru flashed you the most sincere smile you’d ever seen. Any fear or second thoughts you had just ran the fuck outta there like a dog chasing away a flock of geese, the negativity scattering all over before it just disappeared for good. 

 

You fastened the harness to you, the shaft part jiggling slightly as you pulled it tight. Wearing it made you feel powerful, like you could take on the world or slay a dragon. Maru certainly seemed impressed by it as well, judging by how wide her eyes were. You thought she probably found it majestic, but that would be a silly way to describe it, right? 

 

Maru got on her back, spreading her legs open for you. Your suspicions about her being wet were confirmed, as this girl was pretty goddamn soaked. She must’ve been holding her excitement back, but it was certainly showing down south. You were also prepared to eat Hanamaru out before you two got started, but it looked like that wouldn’t be necessary. You still kinda wanted to, though, Maruchan was your favorite meal, after all. “Well, what are you waiting for, zura? I’m all yours!” 

 

Hearing her give that confirmation just made your mood skyrocket, and you were ready to fucking pound the hell out of this girl. You took the toy in your hands and gently eased it into her, putting the shaft about halfway into her before you stopped to look up. Her reaction was pretty cute, you couldn’t deny that. She was biting on her knuckle while she looked down at her crotch, her eyes half open like you’d see in one of those hentai doujins. And while seeing girls getting fucked there was hot, it was on a whole other level seeing the real thing, especially when it was your girlfriend. 

 

“How is it?” You asked, wanting to make sure that everything was still ok despite being totally enraptured by how utterly adorable Maru was. 

 

Maru looked up at you, releasing her finger from her mouth and wiping a little bit of drool off her lip. “It’s different… but in a good way, zura.” Her breath was a little shaky, uncomposed, but overall it looked like she was keeping it together. You were willing to change that, though. “You can go at it now, if you want.” You nodded, placing a hand on her hip and the other on the mattress. 

 

You moved back, pulling it out almost all the way before you went back in, putting in the same amount as earlier before you slowly pulled back. You made sure to keep a languid pace, not wanting to go too fast and possibly hurt Maru, and although she was more than a little ok with some pain mixing with her pleasure, you weren’t gonna spoil the moment. Maru whimpered as the toy went in and out, her fingers digging into the mattress as you pulled out. 

 

“Should I go faster?” You asked, pushing in again but this time going deeper. Hanamaru nodded, biting her lip as she felt it go in deeper. You didn’t waste a second, immediately picking up the pace with the strap as you moved your hips back again. The motion gradually picked up, and you were going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Your hips slapped against Hanamaru’s bottom, moving up slightly in an effort to give it some extra oomph. You even grabbed her left leg and held it up, helping you get a better angle for fucking her silly. Maru offered little resistance, although you were guessing that she was probably tightening up around the thing. That might’ve been the case, since you were starting to feel a little resistance. 

 

You thrust your hips forward again, going as deep as possible into Maru before pulling back and going right back in again. Her whimpering was getting louder, and boy was it driving you wild. The faster you got, the more powerful you felt. You were starting to wish you had a dick yourself, plowing her would probably feel more amazing right now with the real thing. Of course, seeing Maru in such a submissive state was already good enough. Her face was crimson, you could feel her loins burning every time you smashed into her, and her little moans and squeals were music to your ears. You just wanted more, more of that sweet feeling of dominance. It was euphoric. Maybe a new position would help service that. 

 

You suddenly pulled out of Maru, giving her a short breather. Maru’s head fell back onto the mattress. Apparently getting pounded was exhausting work. You were starting to feel a bit winded yourself, but the adrenaline rush was keeping you going. “You alright?” You asked, crawling on top of Hanamaru to cup her cheek. 

 

“Oh, I’m more than alright, zura…” She panted, “This is amazing!” Even when she was feeling exhausted, she could still exert a lot of energy. 

 

“Want more?” You cooed, finally letting your passion for this show. Needless to say, it felt good. 

 

“Fuck yeah I do,” Maru chuckled, pressing her body up against yours. You could feel her wrap her thighs around the fake cock, grinding against it just to keep the feeling alive. How greedy. 

 

A sly, seductive smile spread across your face. “Get on your hands and knees.” You let Maru go and backed away, leaving her staring at you with bewilderment, and excitement. She did as you said, rolling over onto her stomach before propping herself up on her knees and elbows. Her rear was raised up for you while her back arched downward, like a dog that was stretching. Hanamaru was certainly getting into the spirit of things. Her ass wiggled slightly from side to side, absolutely beckoning you over to come and wreck her. 

 

You almost leapt across the mattress and grabbed hold of Maru’s ass, holding her steady as you shoved your fake cock right back inside. Maru let out a very loud, very saucy moan as you just came back into her with a bang, her entire body shivering before she herself pushed back into you. Her ass grinded against you as she took that dildo in all the way to the base, and you could swear that you could hear her purring. Even though dogs totally didn’t purr, you couldn’t deny that that was pretty hot. 

 

Hanamaru’s ass sure made a good cushion for your thrusting, softening the blow of what was some rather hard thrusting that was driving Hanamaru up the fucking wall. You even gave her a slap on that booty, one that was met with a moan and a breathless “more…” God damn she was such an adorable freak. 

 

Although you couldn’t see Hanamaru’s face, you could only imagine the horny mess that she’d most likely become. Drooling into the mattress, a goofy smile on her face as she got plowed from behind. You’d never felt more alive in your life than you did now after thinking that up, and it felt like you could run a fucking marathon or beat up an entire SWAT team with naught but a fucking pencil. Naturally, this made you get even more aggressive, digging your nails into Hanamaru’s ass as you went to town on her. 

 

“Oh god… don’t stop, please!!!” Hanamaru choked out through moans and gasps as you continued thrusting. You sure as hell weren’t going to stop, and you just made sure to go even harder, her entire body quivering with every movement you made inside of her. 

 

You were going to do everything in your power to make her climax one that she would never fucking forget. And luckily there was one feature that you conveniently forgot to mention when you showed her the toy: there was a vibrator feature. That little black box thing wasn’t just there for show, or to weigh down the harness (even though that’s totally what it felt like it was doing but you paid good money for this thing so you didn’t care). 

 

There was a little switch on the bottom of that box, and you stopped for a second just to flick it. Before Maru could protest about the sudden lack of not getting her brains fucked out, she was immediately shut up by the feeling of the dildo coming to life and buzzing like mad. You didn’t give her any time to adjust, you were too fucking drunk on lust, and you weren’t going to be sated until you saw this girl cream. 

 

You grabbed at her ass as hard as you could, pulling her back into you as you thrusted forward, your pelvis smashing into her’s, almost like you were trying to pulverize her. As you did, you noticed that she was also contributing to that, already into the swing of things as the vibrating dildo just went ham on her pussy. You arched over Hanamaru as you went deeper and deeper inside of her, really fucking her like a dog now as you just went in and out like it was a reflex. Maru’s back was sweaty, but the skin on skin contact was utterly electrifying, and it fed the fire quite well. 

 

“Come on,” You grunted, wrapping an arm around Maru’s waist, “Cum for me, honey!” You just weren’t holding back at this point, you were just a lust driven lunatic. You just kept going at it, fucking Hanamaru with everything you had, dishing out the best while she took it in stride. It was downright fucking magical, and the moment you heard her voice break and her body shiver, you knew she was done for. 

 

You turned off the vibrator and pulled out, letting Hanamaru fall to the mattress while you took off the Strap. Once that was off, you quickly embraced Maru, who seemed to be recovering rather quickly. It looked like she’d just been ravaged, which she had, courtesy of you. 

 

“You ok, Maru-chan?” You asked, brushing wet hair out of her face just so you could get a good look at her. You thought she’d look exhausted, but you were surprised to see her looking rather energetic. 

 

“Ok? I’m more than ok, zura!!!” She sprang up out of your arms and tackled you to the mattress, giving you a kiss as she laid down on top of you, “That was amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun in bed before!”

 

“What about the time with the chocolate sauce and the ice cream?” You asked, knowing that nothing could top her love for food. 

 

“Ehhh… ok it’s a close second, but still!” She gave you another kiss on the cheek, giggling like a maniac. Hopefully you didn’t accidentally drive her insane… “I wanna go again! Oh, or maybe I could do it for you, zura?” 

 

That was a thought that hadn’t crossed your mind somehow. Your eyes widened in surprise, and you nodded furiously. “Please do… But do you think you could wear those wolf ears you had on for Halloween?”

 

There was a pause for a second, and Maru looked a bit confused. 

 

But then she just smiled. 

 

“That’s fuckin’ hot, zura.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Maru confirmed for furry
> 
> But it's not like you already didn't know that lol


End file.
